multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Novissimis Order
Novissimis Order, is a group of beings dedicated to fighting evil, they control six aspects; Hatred, Discipline, Light, Mana, Fury & Wrath. Odium et Disciplina (Meaning: Hatred and Discipline) The role's dual resources grants the user access to a wide variety of offensive and defensive abilities, making them uniquely suited to deal with a large variety of situations. Hatred fuels offensive abilities while Discipline fuels the user's tactical abilities. Both ability types must be used in tandem to exploit the maximum efficiency of the role. The user's split resources can be a double edged sword however. Exhausting all of one does not leave them completely helpless, but locks them out of half of their role's gifts, greatly reducing their capabilities if they rely on the gifts. Learning to balance the two resources effectively is a key pillar of mastering the role. The current user of Odium et Disciplina is Shade Shadowmane lux (Meaning: Light) The user's skills focus on Holy energy and ancestral knowledge, these two facts being evidenced by the color palette of the abilities which combines white, silver, gold and blue and the runes which appear on the ground when the user uses certain abilities. The runes also mark the area in which the skill take effect and are sometimes random. Different color runes have different effects; Blue means the user's next attack will have an increase of triple it's normal. Gold means the user's speed is tripled along with their awareness level. Silver means any attack the user uses that requires time becomes instant. White means nothing, it is a blank rune that can be embedded with aura to create new effects. The current user of Lux is Trey Slator Magicae (Meaning: Magic) The user can conjure shields of force or encase themselves in diamonds to absorb damage. Some of their attacks make enemies more vulnerable to damage, benefiting all members of the group. Almost all of the user's skills are oriented at maximum damage output; even defensive skills may be turned into damage boosters. Most, if not all of the user's skills can hit more than one enemy at once, making the wielder lethal for hordes of lesser enemies. Many of their skills also become more potent as they are continuously cast against the same target, and many are channeled: while sustained, they grow in power, compensating for the danger of standing in one place. In return, the user's Crowd Control capabilities are tied closely to elemental damage. Indignatio (Meaning: Fury) Almost all skills are Physical, but can be modified to use Fire, Cold or Lightning damage type. Many of them are variations of crushing melee blows, hitting multiple enemies at the same time. Stun, Bleed, Knockback and Slow are frequent side effects, as well as Fear and Freeze with certain runes. Notable skills are Ancient Spear that drags enemies towards the user, leaving little chance of escape, Call of the Ancients that summons spirits of the legendary warriors, and the dreaded Wrath of the Berserker, which turns the user into a striding giant with molten skin of living metal. The user may fight through the worst of injuries, endure pain that would kill a weaker warrior, quake the ground with their very treads and call forth unstoppable avalanches from the sky. War Cries return as well. Irae (Meaning: Wrath) With skills that force attackers to focus on them while punishing them for doing so and mitigating or eliminating the incoming damage, the user is the definitive tank. He/she is better suited to simply standing there and soaking up dangerous attacks than any other, and can enable others to waste less time running away instead of doing damage. The user is also incredibly proficient with Shields, in fact being the only one to use those as a real tool of protection, many skills increasing the potency of Blocks. Skills Primary Skills ' Fists of Thunder • Deadly Reach • Crippling Wave • Way of the Hundred Fists Magic Missile • Shock Pulse • Spectral Blade • Electrocute Punish • Slash • Smite • Justice '''Secondary Skills ' Lashing Tail Kick • Tempest Rush • Wave of Light Ray of Frost • Arcane Orb • Arcane Torrent • Disintegrate Hammer of the Ancients • Rend • Seismic Slam • Whirlwind • Ancient Spear Shield Bash • Sweep Attack • Blessed Hammer • Blessed Shield • Fist of the Heavens '''Defensive Skills ' ' Blinding Flash • Breath of Heaven • Serenity • Inner Sanctuary Shield Glare • Iron Skin • Consecration • Judgment Techniques Dashing Strike • Exploding Palm • Sweeping Wind Frost Nova • Diamond Skin • Slow Time • Teleport Overpower • Revenge • Furious Charge • Avalanche Provoke • Steed Charge • Condemn • Phalanx Focus Cyclone Strike • Seven-Sided Strike • Mystic Ally • Epiphany Ice Armor • Storm Armor • Magic Weapon • Familiar • Energy Armor Threatening Shout • Battle Rage • War Cry Laws of Valor • Laws of Justice • Laws of Hope Mantra Mantra of Salvation • Mantra of Retribution • Mantra of Healing • Mantra of Conviction Explosive Blast • Mirror Image • Archon • Black Hole Earthquake • Call of the Ancients • Wrath of the Berserker Falling Sword • Akarat's Champion • Heaven's Fury • Bombardment Passive Skills ' ' Resolve • Fleet Footed • Exalted Soul • Transcendence • Chant of Resonance • Seize the Initiative The Guardian's Path • Sixth Sense • Determination • Relentless Assault • Beacon of Ytar • Alacrity Harmony • Combination Strike • Near Death Experience • Unity • Momentum • Mythic Rhythm Thrill of the Hunt • Tactical Advantage • Blood Vengeance • Steady Aim • Cull the Weak • Night Stalker Brooding • Hot Pursuit • Archery • Numbing Traps • Perfectionist • Custom Engineering Grenadier • Sharpshooter • Ballistics • Ambush • Awareness • Single Out Power Hungry • Blur • Evocation • Glass Cannon • Prodigy • Astral Presence Illusionist • Cold Blooded • Conflagration • Paralysis • Galvanizing Ward • Temporal Flux Dominance • Arcane Dynamo • Unstable Anomaly • Unwavering Will • Audacity • Elemental Exposure Pound of Flesh • Ruthless • Nerves of Steel • Weapons Master • Inspiring Presence • Berserker Rage • Bloodthirst Animosity • Superstition • Tough as Nails • No Escape • Relentless • Brawler • Juggernaut • Unforgiving Boon of Bul-Kathos • Earthen Might • Sword and Board • Rampage Heavenly Strength • Fervor • Vigilant • Righteousness • Insurmountable • Fanatacism Indestructible • Holy Cause • Wrathful • Divine Fortress • Lord Commander • Hold Your Ground Long Arm of the Law • Iron Maiden • Renewal • Finery • Blunt • Towering Shield